


For the Love of a Princess (and a Rover)

by the_princess_and_the_rover



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_princess_and_the_rover/pseuds/the_princess_and_the_rover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio are now living in Arbolorn. Tensions rise when Eretria gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons that we may have gotten a little carried away with, these are the resulting ramblings. 
> 
> Made in conjunction with powerbottomshaw.tumblr.com 
> 
> Canon compliant except Amberle and Wil didn’t have sex on their way back to Arbolorn and Eretria kissed Amberle, not Wil, at Safehold. Story takes place after Amberle has been separated from the Ellcrys. Wil and Eretria are both living in Arbolorn. Since separating from the Ellcrys Amberle has been seducing quite a few cute elf girls (who may or may not bear a resemblance to Eretria - it definitely doesn’t mean anything though) and pissing off all the ‘sweaty elf-boys’ in the process.

_*Amberle flirting with cute short brunette girl*_

Wil: “Looks like someone is smitten with the Princess” *Wil smirking*                                                                                                                                                          

Eretria: “Shut-up Wil, I do not have feelings for the Princess”

Wil: “Then why are you acting like this”

Eretria: “I just think it's inappropriate for the Princess of Arbolorn to be sleeping with so many cute girls. I mean she’s the Princess, doesn’t it go against some stupid elven tradition or something. Not that I care what she does”

Wil : “Whatever you say”

Eretria: "Since when has she even liked girls anyway"

Wil: “Yupp totally not jealous”

Eretria: “God dammit Wil, I am not in love with the princess, now just leave me the fuck alone”

Wil: “Never said you were in love, just that you are jealous”

Eretria: “Whatever, now just leave me the hell alone! Go bother someone else”

_*Eretria proceeding to flirt with the very pretty brunette taller elf*_

Wil: “I'd go bug Amberle but she's busy right now”

Eretria: “I don't care Wil”

_*Eretria getting pissed at him interrupting her flirting with the girl*  
_

Wil: “They why are you flirting with someone who looks like her”

Eretria: “I’m not”

Wil: “Just admit you like her and are jealous”

Eretria: “I have better things to do than listen to your insane theories. Now leave me the fuck alone before I make a mess of that pretty face of yours”

Wil: “Fine I'll leave”

 

_*Amberle watching as Eretria leads this very pretty elf out of the room and going over to Wil*_

Amberle: “Wil, who is that girl and what the hell is she doing with Eretria?”

Wil: “Really Amberle? What do you think they're doing?”

Amberle: “She doesn't even like elves”

Wil: “Hey! She liked me at one point”

Amberle: “You're only half-elf it's different. Besides she doesn't need to be taking random elves into her room for fun”

Wil: “She’s allowed to sleep with whoever she wants, Amberle. Why are you so concerned with what she does anyway?”

Amberle: “It's inappropriate”

Wil: “God! You are just as bad as Eretria is”

Amberle: “What's that supposed to mean!?”

Wil: “Nothing Amberle” _*sighs*_ “Maybe you should talk to her, tell her how you feel”

Amberle: “What do you mean 'tell her how I feel' i don't feel anything other than annoyed that she's taking my hospitality for granted”

_*Wil shaking his head because God dammit they are both so blind_ *

 

_*Amberle and Eretria bumping into each other later_ *

Amberle: “What were you doing with that girl earlier? Why did you take her up to your room”

Eretria: “Should I be concerned that you can’t figure that out on your own Princess? Besides, what does it matter to you”

Amberle: “I just don't think you should be sleeping with random girls, in MY house while you’re a guest here”

Eretria: “So what, you can flirt with random girls, but I can't”

Amberle: “What I do is none of your business Eretria”

Eretria: “It is my fucking business when you flaunt it in front of my face. I hate seeing you flirt with all those cute girls”

Amberle: “Why do you care if I flirt with other girls? You don't have a monopoly on being the only girl in Arbolorn that like girls”

Eretria: “I fucking like you, ok, I don't wanna see you flirt with some random chick when I wanna be the only one you flirt with”

_*Eretria walking away after that little outburst*_

_*Amberle feeling like shit and just whispering_ :  “I want to be the only one you flirt with too”

  
  
_*Amberle then going and getting drunk and talking to Catania about Eretria*_

Amberle: “She's so beautiful, like you don't understand, I mean look at her. She makes me happy, and I just wanna be with her. She's all I can think about”

Catania: “Then talk to her”

Amberle: “Why am I such an idiot!? I completely screwed everything up!”

Catania: “Explain yourself to her”

Amberle: “You didn't see her face Cat, I really hurt her. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to me again”

Catania: “I can't watch you hurt yourself by not trying to fix this”

Amberle: “But what if I hurt her again”

Catania: “You can’t think like that”

Amberle: “What if the council won't let me be with her”

Catania: “Screw the council”

Amberle: “This is all my fault”

Catania: “Amberle you aren't the only one who didn't talk about their feelings”

Amberle: “I've completely fucked everything up”

Catania: “You are the only one who can fix it

Amberle: “She's just so beautiful and smart and witty, and she has the most amazing ass”

Catania: “I can't just sit here and see you mope around. We are going to her and you are gonna explain yourself”

Amberle: “She's so brave, she saved my life, why would she ever want to be with me when all I ever do is screw things up”

Catania: “You might not have realized this but she loves you. I've seen how she looks at you. Now let's go find her.”

_*When Amberle can't walk straight Catania tells her to talk to Eretria in the morning, once she's sobered up*_

 

_*Eretria being equally as drunk. Drunk Eretria walking up to Wil*_

Eretria: “You were right I do love her”

Wil: “Then why don't you tell her that”

Eretria: “She's a fucking princess Wil, an elf princess”

Wil: “Are you oblivious? She likes you dude”

Eretria: “She doesn't like me that way. She could have anyone she wanted why would she want a rover”

Wil: “Eretria, why do you think she keeps hooking up with those girls? She's just as afraid as you are.”

Eretria: “I don’t get scared, Wil! Anyway, I don't believe you, she's out of my league. I mean just look at her, and she's a fucking elven princess”

Wil: “Eretria, she was totally jealous of you and that other girl”

Eretria: “No she wasn't. Wil, have you not seen her!? She's all tall and beautiful and graceful. And those ears...have you seen her eyes Wil. Fuck, I'm screwed, and I fucked any chance at friendship we had when I told her I liked her”

Wil: “Wait, you told her you like her”

Eretria: “I was angry and might have blurted it out. God! I'm such a fuck-up! I should have just kept my fucking mouth shut”

Wil: “What did she say in response”

Eretria:  “I just ran off”

Wil: “That's dumb. Should have waited to see how she reacted”

Eretria: “and have her tell me, that she just likes me as a friend. No thanks, I'd rather not have that conversation with her”

Wil: “How do you know she doesn't like you that way if you don't ask”

Eretria: “She didn't chase me Wil”

Wil: “That doesn’t mean anything, she was probably just surprised. Maybe she just didn’t know what to say”

Eretria: “Yeah right, probably just trying to find a way to turn me down nicely. Honestly, I just want her to be happy. If all those cute elf girls make her happy then so be it”

Wil: “She doesn't want an elf, she wants you”

Eretria: “What part of she is a fucking elf princess, did you not hear Wil? Did someone kick you in the head when you were little? She doesn't like me that way!”

Wil: “When did you become so blind”

Eretria: “That's rich, coming from you short tips”

Wil: “Seriously, go have an actual conversation with her”

Eretria: “and walk in on her and that girl she was talking to. Absolutely not!”

Wil: “She likes you. She only flirts with people who look like you”

Amberle: “What, no she doesn't”

Wil: “Yes she does, just go talk to her.”

Eretria: “I don’t want to talk to her” _*Eretria stumbles*_

Wil: “Tomorrow. You are too drunk right now”

Eretria: “Fuck you, I can handle my alcohol”

Wil: “You should go to sleep”

Eretria: “Can't anyway, that chick is still asleep in my room. And I'm sooo not in the mood to talk to her right now”

Wil: “You can sleep in my room”

Eretria: “If you insist”

Wil: “Just get some sleep, so you can talk to your girl in the morning”

Eretria: “Fine! But only to get you to shut the fuck up”

Wil: “Good”


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_ *The morning after Amberle bumps into the cute elf leaving Eretria’s room. Eretria is eating Breakfast and Amberle storms into the kitchen* _

Amberle: “What the hell Eretria! I thought you said you liked me. Is this how you show it!? By sleeping with that girl again and letting her stay the night!?”   


Eretria: “What are you talking about? I didn't sleep with her”   


Amberle: “Yeah, like I believe that - You were all over her last night”

Eretria: “What the fuck does it matter if I did sleep with her? It's not like you like me in that way”   


Amberle: “I just don't think it's appropriate for you to be letting girls stay the night in MY Palace”   


Eretria: “That's funny coming from you. So what you can sleep with every girl in Arbolorn but the second I hook up with someone it's not ok!? Besides, I was with Wil last night”   


Amberle: “What do you mean you were with Wil last night!?”   


Eretria: “I spent the night with Wil, because I didn't wanna see her”

Amberle: “What's that supposed to mean”

Eretria: “What I do is none of your business”   


Amberle: “So what, do you have a habit of screwing girls and then bailing…”

Eretria: “If you’re going to judge me, then you can leave”   


Amberle: “You know what, I came here to apologise for what I said yesterday, but if this is how you're gonna behave then maybe I will”

Eretria: “You came to apologize, because it sounds like you lecturing me on things that are none of your fucking business”

Amberle: “Fine. Do whatever the hell you like Eretria”   


Eretria: “You know what Princess, go back to flirting with all those elven girls, I don't care anymore. Just leave me the fuck alone and get of your goddamn high horse”   


Amberle: “No. I'm not leaving. Not until you accept my apology”    


Eretria: “Well seeing as I have yet to hear an actual apology, that's sure as hell not gonna happen”   


Amberle: “You still haven't told me why you were with Wil last night”

Eretia: “‘Cos that's none of your fucking business”

Amberle: “Fine I'll just ask him”

Eretria: “Why the fuck do you even care Princess”

Amberle: “Maybe because I don't want to ruin this friendship or whatever this is between us”

Eretria: “How would you ruin our friendship?  Other than by being a bitch and judging me like you are now”   


Amberle: “You told me you liked me”   


Eretria: “Yeah, I have no idea what I was thinking. I was just drunk, don't get your panties in a twist just ‘cos I drunkenly said I like you. It didn’t mean anything.”   


Amberle: “Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt”   


Eretria: “Bit late for that Princess”   


Amberle: “You know what fine, if that's what you say then fine. Maybe it would be better if I left. So I wouldn't be around to hurt you which seems to be all I'm good at.”   


Eretria: “Fine, then leave. It's not like I'm not used to it.”

Amberle: “Why are you so frustrating”   


Eretria: “I can’t believe I actually thought you were different Amberle. Clearly I was wrong”   


Amberle: “I do care about you Eretria. I'm only leaving so that I can't hurt you anymore than I already have”   


Eretria: “That's a load of bs and you know it”   


Amberle: “I don't want to hurt you”

Eretria: “You already fucking hurt me!”

Amberle: “I'm sorry! I never meant for that to happen”

Eretria: “You begged me to stay in Arbolorn for you”

Amberle: “If you don't want to be here then leave, no one is stopping you”

Eretria: “Do you have any idea what it felt like to watch you take all those girls back to your room, Amberle”

Amberle: “Yes I do, I saw you take one back to your room last night”

Eretria: “One time Amberle. It was one time”

Amberle: “Doesn't matter. You still did it”

Eretria: “You fucking broke my heart Amberle, I thought I meant something to you, I thought you cared about me but clearly I was wrong. So yeah, maybe I did sleep with her and maybe it was awesome. It’s not like you weren’t too busy with that other girl to care”   


Amberle: “I do care”

Eretria: “You’re the one who asked me to stay here for you. And then you go and sleep with every other girl in Arbolorn. If that’s how you show you care than you’re doing a shit job, even I know that.

Amberle: “That’s not fair, just give me a chance to explain myself”

Eretria: “Go sleep with whoever you want it doesn't fucking matter anymore. We’re just friends, you can be with whoever, I really don’t give a shit anymore”

Amberle: “What do you want me to say.”

Eretria: “The truth Amberle, it’s not that hard!”   


Amberle: “The truth? The truth is I only slept with them because I couldn't have you.”

Eretria: “How the hell do you expect me to believe that Amberle!? All you did was ignore me”

Amberle: “I really care about you Eretria, don't you understand that I was scared?”

Eretria: “Scared of what?”   


Amberle: “Of ruining our friendship. Of you rejecting me. I don't know”

Eretria: “Why would I reject you”   


Amberle: “All I know is I was terrified at the thought of telling you”

Eretria: “I don't believe you”   


Amberle: “How can I make you believe me”   


Eretria: “You can't”

Amberle: “Please Eretria, tell me how I can fix this”   


Eretria: “I don't know. All I know is I can't stay here, if you are just gonna hurt me again”   


Amberle: “Please Eretria. I love you”   


Eretria: “Save it Princess”    

_ *Eretria walking out* _

_ *Ugly sobbing from Amberle* _

Amberle: “I'm so sorry Eretria”

 

_ *Eretria storming of to go back her knives* _ _  
_

_ *Amberle follows* _

Eretria: “Leave me alone”   


Amberle: “No Eretria, I am not letting you just walk out of here without talking about this”   


Eretria: “There's nothing to talk about”   


Amberle: “Yes there is”   


Amberle: “You can't just blame this all on me! You never said anything, how the hell was I supposed to know how you felt!? Do you honestly think I would have done what I did if I knew”   


Eretria: “I risked my life for you multiple times. I get I didn't say anything, but I'm not the one who asked me to move in, and then treated me like nothing.”

Amberle: “You would’ve left otherwise, I knew you didn’t really want to go back to being a rover, fighting tooth and nail just for a scrap of food”

Eretria: “You know what my life has been like and you still treated me this way”

Amberle: “I know that Eretria, that's why I asked you to stay. I wanted you to have a home.”

Eretria: “A human living in a elven palace, yeah that's a great home”

Amberle: “It’s not perfect but it's something. You finally had somewhere you could call home and I didn't want to screw that up. Staying away from you was the only way I could stop myself from doing something I'd regret and ruining your place here. I thought you would be happy here”

Eretria: “Yeah so happy, being treated like a piece of shit that’s gonna steal something and being ignored by you all the time is exactly what I had in mind when I dreamed of having a home”

Amberle: “If you had just been honest with me about your feeling in the first place I wouldn’t have done what I did”

Eretria: “You wanna know how I feel? Fine! I fucking love you, but you are an elven fucking princess who can have anyone she wants and she does”   


Amberle: “But, I only want you Eretria”   


Eretria: “You have a funny way of showing it”   


Amberle: “Those other girls didn't mean anything to me. They were just a distraction”   


Eretria: “Sure they were”

Amberle: “Like you weren't doing the same with that girl last night. It didn’t work anyway, you are still all I can think about”   


Eretria: “Even if I did believe you Amberle, do you really think the council enjoys having me here”   


Amberle: “Screw the fucking council! I don't give a shit what they think! I made my sacrifice, I turned into a Goddamn tree for them”   


Eretria: “And I lost you. I lost the one person I have ever loved when you did that”   


Amberle: “I'm sorry Eretria, but I had no other choice. You did the same thing with the trolls. You gave me the strength to what I had to”

Eretria: “I did that to save you and Wil. I thought I would see you again but then I came back here only to find out you had sacrificed yourself for a fucking tree. I didn’t even get a goodbye! You knew! You fucking knew I was never gonna see you again but you didn’t even say anything. And that really fucking hurts, Amberle”   


Amberle: “And I'm really sorry you had to find out that way, but I didn’t know what else to do! If I had told you you would have tried to stop me. What other choice did I have?”   


Eretria: “Let Wil turn into the fucking tree”

Amberle: “You don't really mean that Eretria. Besides you know it doesn't work like that”

Eretria: “Fuck elven traditions and their trees. I don't care, someone else should have had to make that sacrifice, not you. Not the one person who has ever been there for me”   


Amberle: “I know it's not fair and I am so sorry I hurt you”

Eretria: “I thought I could trust you not to hurt me, but you did.”   


Amberle: “I know I hurt you and it kills me. But I would rather you hate me for the rest of our lives for what I did, than have let the demons kill you”   


Eretria: “I don't know if I can ever hate you”   


Amberle: “I never wanted to hurt you. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone who loves you and will cherish you and do everything in their power to make you happy”   


Eretria: “You're right, I don't. Just like you deserve better than me”   


Amberle: “I don't want anyone else!”   


Eretria: “Amberle, it could never work between us. You're a princess and I'm just a rover”   


Amberle: “I don't care. You are the only one I want to be with”   


Eretria: “Don't make promises you can't keep Princess”   


Amberle: “I only want you and that's the truth”   


Eretria: “How can you expect me to believe you”   


Amberle: “You don't believe me?”   


Eretria: “You haven't done anything to show it”   


Amberle: “What do you want me to do? How can I prove it to you?”   


Eretria: “I don't know, I don’t think you can”

Amberle: “God you are so frustrating sometimes”   


Eretria: “Yeah, I'm the frustrating one”   


Amberle: “Just give me a chance, don't leave. Stay one more month and I will change”   


Eretria: “I'll believe that when I see it”

Amberle: “Please”

Eretria: “Amberle, you can't keep asking me to stay”

Amberle: “Just give me a chance to really prove to you how much you mean to me”   


Eretria: “2 weeks”

Amberle: “Yes!”

Eretria: “If you still treat me like shit, I'm out”   


Amberle: “I promise I won't”   


Eretria: “I'll believe it when I see it, Princess”   


Amberle: “Thank you, I promise I won't disappoint you this time”   


Eretria: “You better not”   


Amberle: “I know, just please don't bail on me”   


Eretria: “2 weeks remember. You have 2 weeks to prove to it to me, after that I'm out”   


Amberle: “I know, I really will do better”   


Eretria: “You better”   


Amberle: “It's the least I can do for you. Why don't we start of by going to get something to eat? I..I never let you finish your Breakfast”  _ *Amberle being shy* _   


Eretria: “Well then Princess, it's only fair you buy me some food”

_ *Smiling Amberle and her heart eyes _ : “Follow me then”

_ *Eretria following her, with her little smile*  _


	3. Chapter 3

_ *After they go get something to eat Amberle gives Eretria a private tour of Arbolorn. Telling her all about her adventures with Catania and Lorin, and about pissing off the guards with their shenanigans. Eretria just smiling the whole time thinking about little Amberle and her shenanigans. They walk down a corridor with lots of portraits and one of them has a young man in it standing next to a woman who looks a lot like Amberle, but older and less like she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.* _

Eretria: “Who’s that?”   


Amberle: “That's my mother, I never got to meet her. She died when I was a baby”   


Eretria: “She looks like you”   


Amberle: “She was known throughout Arborlon for her beauty and kindness”

Eretria: “Sounds just like you”

_ *Amberle blushing* _

Amberle: “When I was little I would come down here and imagine what she would've been like”   


Eretria: “What do you imagine she was like?”   


Amberle: “My father would tell me stories about her. How she was kind and wise. I think she would have been a great Queen”   


Eretria: “She sounds amazing”   


Amberle: “She was. I used to just sit here and tell her stories about my life. I’d imagine the things she would say to me. I wonder if she would be proud of me”   


Eretria: “I'm sure she was listening. I can’t imagine her not being proud of you”   


Amberle: “I have to wonder, what she would've thought about me running the gauntlet”   


Eretria: “I'm sure she would have supported you and been proud to have you as a daughter”   


Amberle: “I find that hard to believe. Some of the mistakes I've made”   


Eretria: “But you're an amazing princess and everyone is proud of all the things you've done”   


Amberle: “I can't imagine what she would've thought of me, especially with the way I've been behaving recently”

_ *Amberle getting choked up* _

Eretria: “I like to think she would love you unconditionally like any parent should”

_ *Eretria wrapping her arms around Amberle’s waist, looking at her lovingly. Amberle smiling down at her* _

Amberle: “I think she would've liked you. Rover or not. You would’ve gotten on well with my father too”   


Eretria: “I find that hard to believe. I'm not nearly as wonderful or special as you”

_ *Amberle cupping Eretrias cheek when she tries to look away* _

Amberle: “Don't ever say that. Don't let anyone tell you, you are anything less than amazing and brave and strong. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.”   


Eretria: “No one has ever said that to me”   


Amberle: “Well they must all be blind and stupid if they can't see just how incredible you are”   


Eretria: “Thank you. I've always been told and thought that I wasn't important. Thank you for finally telling me otherwise”   


Amberle: “You don't need to thank me Eretria. I'm just telling you the truth. You are so important and special, please believe that”   


Eretria: “I'll try, for you”   


Amberle: “Thank you. I will tell you everyday how beautiful and wonderful you are if I have to”   


Eretria: “Presumptuous much Princess? What makes you think you'll still be around to tell me how wonderful I am”   


Amberle: “I'd like to think you aren't leaving anytime soon”   


Eretria: “Well I have no intention of going anywhere right now. Other than maybe to your bedroom, if you're lucky”   


Amberle: “Who says I'm just gonna hop into bed with you rover”   


Eretria: “Don't act like it hasn't been on your mind since that bathtub in Pykon. I saw the way you looked at me, Princess, there's no use denying it”   


Amberle: “And it hasn't been on your mind?”   


Eretria: “I'm not the one on trial here Princess. I've never denied the fact that I think you’re hot”   


Amberle: “Did I ever deny it. I just said I'm not gonna hop in bed with you. But maybe if you’re good…”   


Eretria: “If I'm good!? You'd be lucky to get the opportunity to just 'hop into bed with me'. I think the question is if you're good, Princess”

Amberle: “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see”   


Eretria: “Guess we will”

_ *Making hearteyes at each other* _

Eretria: “Now Princess, I'm fairly certain I was promised an exciting tour of the castle, and all I've seen so far are these pictures and that damn tree. Where are all the hidden passages and secret chambers”   


Amberle: “Be patient. There is still much to see”   


Eretria: “Well then, by all means, lead the way Princess”

_ *Eretria following Amberle down the halls, enjoying the view. Amberle turning around and see where her eyes are.* _

Amberle: “Eyes up here. You haven't yet earnt that right Rover”   


Eretria: “Sure Princess, like I haven't seen you checking me out”   


Amberle: “I can't help it if you have a tendency to parade round the Palace half naked”   


Eretria: “Are you complaining about me walking around half naked?”   


Amberle: “I would never! Although I would prefer it if you didn't give everyone in Arbolorn a free show”

Eretria: “How about I just give you the free show”   


Amberle: “I think we can agree on that”   


Eretria: “Sounds like a plan. When do you want your first show?”

_ *Eretria leaning up close to Amberle with seduction eyes* _

_ *Amberle freaking out and blushing. ‘Cause ‘shit, shit, shit’* _

Eretria: “Hey Princess, your ears are turning red”

_ *Amberle trips over her too long legs* _

Amberle: “What!? No they're not. I think you're seeing things Rover”   


Eretria: “Whatever you say Princess”

_ *Amberle clearing her throat* _

Amberle: “Right then, let's continue on with the tour”

_ *Eretria walking past amberle* _

_ *Amberle staring at Eretria's ass* _

Eretria: “Hey Princess! Eyes up”   


Amberle: “I wasn't doing anything”   


Eretria: “So you weren't just watching me leave”   


Amberle: “No, I wouldn’t...what do you…”

_ *Flustered Amberle* _

Eretria: “You're cute when you blush”

_ *Amberle blushing even more* _

Amberle: “I am a Princess Eretria, I am not 'cute’!”   


Eretria: “Whatever you say Princess”

_ *Amberle huffing* _

Amberle: “Come on it’s starting to get dark”   


Eretria: “Maybe we should just skip the rest of the tour and go straight to bed”

_ *Very flustered and blushing Amberle* _

Amberle: “I....I don't think that's a good idea. At least not right now”   


Eretria: “Why not, we both need some sleep”   


Amberle: “Oh right...sleep...yes”

Eretria: “Did you think I meant something else Princess”   


Amberle: “I just thought you might want to be in the comfort of your own bed”   


Eretria: “I thought you didn't want to 'hop in bed with me'”   


Amberle: “That's not what I meant. Stop putting words in my mouth”

_ *More blushing Amberle* _

Eretria: “What did you mean?”   


Amberle: “I just meant, not right now because...because I'm hungry. Let's see if there's any food left in the kitchen”   


Eretria: “Whatever you want Princess”

 

_ *Amberle blushing all the way to the kitchen* _

_ *Eretria smirking to herself* _

_ *Giving each other heart eyes over dinner* _

 

_ *When they're walking back to the bedrooms, Eretria subtly slipping her hand into Amberle's* _

_ *Amberle blushing again* _

Eretria: “Have a good night Princess”

_ *Eretria leaning in as if to kiss her cheek but instead whispering in her ear* _

Eretria: “Sweat dreams”

Amberle: “Good night Eretria”

_ *Amberle not being able to sleep for several hours* _


	4. Chapter 4

_*After Eretria has left Amberle wanting more the next like few days is the same cuteness with flirting and handholding and heart eyes. But then a couple days later some stupid ‘burley elf-boy’ says something inappropriate and offensive about Amberle and Eretria overhears it. So she kicks elf-boy's ass and fucks her hand up in the process. Because no one talks about her princess in that way. Amberle seeing her hand and questioning her about it, but she won't say anything. So she's in Amberle's room letting Amberle patch up her hand.*_

Amberle: “Eretria, what the hell did you do to your hand!?”

_*Silence*_

Amberle: “You can't just sit there, moping and not tell me anything”

Eretria: “It's nothing you need to worry about. And I don't mope”

Amberle: “Yeah, right. I thought we were trying to be more honest with each other”

Eretria: “I am being honest, it's nothing you need to worry about”

_*Amberle accidentally brushes to hard against a sensitive spot*_

_*Eretria winces_ : “Ouch”

Amberle: “Sorry”

_*Eretria trying to act like it didn't actually hurt:_ “It’s fine”

_*Amberle seeing right through it and cupping Eretria's cheek to make her look at her*_

Amberle: “Eretria, you really messed up your hand”

Eretria: “It's nothing”

Amberle: “I saw Damir, it was not nothing”

Eretria: “It's not my fault, they started it by saying that stuff”

Amberle: “You did this all because those boys said something stupid? What were they saying  that made you so mad anyway?”

Eretria: “Does it really matter what they said? All that matters is that they won't be saying it again”

Amberle: “Now I know it meant something. Did they say something insulting about you? I will have them punished if they did. I will make sure they never say anything about you ever again!”

Eretria: “They said something about you”

Amberle: “What!? What do you mean they said something about me”

_*Eretria looking down because she doesn't wanna see Amberle's face*_

_*Amberle's stern voice: “Eretria, what the hell did they say?”_

Eretria: “They were saying shit about you. I heard you name followed by some stuff that I'm not repeating”

Amberle: “and that's what made you punch him?”

Eretria: “No one is allowed to talk about you like that”

Amberle: “Why wouldn't you just tell me that”

Eretria: “Because I didn't want you to worry about it”

_*Amberle looking at Eretria like she is the most amazing thing in the world*_

Amberle: “Eretria, please don't keep things like this from me. I don't care what they say. I care about how you feel”

Eretria: “I will try to be more honest, but I can't promise not to punch more guys if they say shit”

_*Amberle smiling:_ “I think I can live with that”

_*Eretria loving Amberle's smile and looking away with a faint blush*_

Amberle: “God, you are so adorable”

_*Eretria whispering to herself:_ “Not as adorable as you”

_*Despite Eretria's whispering Amberle hears her and just smiles even more*_

Amberle: “I beg to differ”

_*Eretria realizing Amberle heard her_

_*Amberle leaning very close to Eretria's face*_

_*Eretria holding her breathe*_

Amberle: “I kinda like it when you get all protective of me” _*basically said into Eretria's mouth*_ _  
_

Eretria: “I don't like when people say shit about what's mine. Or hit on you”

Amberle: “What makes you think I'm yours to defend”

Eretria: “Well... I mean....”

_*Eretria trying to find a good answer*_

Amberle: “Who knew? All it takes to make you speechless was to get you to admit you care”

Eretria: “What are you talking about, I don't care”

Amberle: “Don't be coy with me Rover. I like making you speechless”

Eretria: “I'd like it better of you made me do other things”

Amberle: “I think I'd like that too”

_*Amberle finally kisses Eretria lightly because she doesn't want to push her*_

_*Eretria whispering_ "finally" _when Amberle kisses her and kissing back*_

_*Heated make-out session ensues with lots of hearteyes in-between kisses*_

_*not wanting to let each other go*_

_*Eretria moaning into Amberle's mouth*_

_*Amberle suddenly realising where they are and what they're doing and backing off*_

Amberle: “Wait..Eretria...wait”

_*Eretria trying to reconnect their lips because she doesn't care where they are she only wants Amberle*_

_*Amberle being terrible at resisting her*_

Eretria: “I've done enough waiting princess”

_*Eretria tries to slide her hand up Amberle's top*_

Amberle: “Please Eretria... mmhhh...just....Eretria please...can we just…stop, please”

_*Amberle finally managing to disentangle herself from Eretria*_

_*Eretria being sexuality frustrated because she wants Amberle now*_

Eretria: “What the hell Princess, I thought you were enjoying yourself. Don't you want this?”

_*The rarely seen insecure Eretria surfaces cause she doesn't understand why someone who clearly wants her would be stopping*_

Amberle: “I do. Trust me I do. I just want our first time to be special”

Eretria: “What do you mean”

Amberle: “I mean, right now it doesn't feel like the right time. I don't want you to think I'm only doing it because you defended me.”

Eretria: “But I did defend you and you do want me, just as I want you”

Amberle: “I want it to be special and memorable. Just like you are special to me”

Eretria: “Who cares about the when and where”

Amberle: “I care”

Eretria: “It really means that much to you?”

Amberle: “You really mean that much to me”

_*Eretria sweetly kissing Amberle briefly because no one has ever cared this much about her before*_

_*Amberle kissing her back sweetly*_

Amberle: “But there's nothing wrong with just doing this all evening”

Eretria: “I can live with that”

_*Tear falling down Eretria's cheek because she has never felt so loved before*_

Amberle: “I'm glad”   _*kisses*_ “because I think kissing you is my new favourite thing”

_*Amberle brushing Eretria's tears away while kissing her*_

_*Eretria looking at Amberle with so much love when they pull away*_

Amberle: “I just want you to know that you mean so much to me, Eretria. You are so amazing and wonderful”

_*More tears from Eretria because Amberle is being so sweet*_

Amberle: “shhh, it's ok, you can cry if you want to”

Eretria: “Shut-up Princess, I don't cry”

Amberle: “Of course not. I just meant that if you want to I won't judge you”

* _Cute forehead kiss from Amberle_ *

* _Eretria leaning into Amberle*_

Amberle: “I'm pretty tired after all that. Do you mind if we just go to bed”

Eretria: “Anything you want”

Amberle: “You...can sleep in here if you want”

Eretria: “What happened to wanting it to be special”

Amberle: “I meant to sleep”

Eretria: “Whatever you say Princess”

Amberle: “But if you can't behave yourself then never mind. You can just go back to your own bedroom”

Eretria: “I'm fine with sleeping here with you”

Amberle: “okay, but no funny business. I'm warning you Rover”

Eretria: “I'll try to control myself”

* _Eretria stripping so she can sleep (She totally can't sleep in her clothes)*_

* _Amberle can't help but stare and become more flustered*_

Eretria: “Hey Princess, I thought you said no funny business. That includes lingering eyes. You're gonna have to wait to see all this”   _*Gesturing to herself*_

Amberle: “Kind of hard when you strip right in front of me”

Eretria: “Surely the Princess has enough self control to refrain from checking her guests out”

Amberle: “It's kind of hard when they look like you”

Eretria: “Not my problem Princess”

Amberle: “Maybe it would be better if you did sleep in your room”

Eretria: “Really Princess, are you sure that's what you want”

Amberle: “I want you to sleep in here but if we're gonna share a bed you need to put some clothes on”

Eretria: “But I'm much more comfortable like this. Are you sure you want me to put clothes on?”

* _Eretria walking towards Amberle swaying her hips*_

_*Amberle desperately trying to keep her eyes on Eretria's face*_

Amberle: “Please Eretria, just put some clothes on”

Eretria: “I don't think I will.”

_*Amberle blushing and ears turning red*_

Eretria: “Princess your ears are red again”

Amberle: “No they're not”

_*Eretria reaching up and gently touching her ear*_

Eretria: “Come on Princess, why don't we just forget all that waiting nonsense. You know you want to”

Amberle: “I want it to be special….But I also want you”

Eretria: “You already said that. But I'm yet to hear a real argument”

Amberle: “Umm... about that.... ummm.”

_*Eretria just smirking*_

Eretria: “You know you’re cute when you’re turned on”

_*Amberle becoming even more flustered*_

Eretria: “Would you look at that. The Princess of Arbolorn, known for her way with the ladies and one of the bravest elves around is speechless because of a rover”

Amberle: “I can make you speechless too, let's not forget that”

Eretria: “I'd like to see you try”

_*Amberle slowing removing her own top, while looking Eretria dead in the eye*_

_*Eretria refusing to look anywhere other than in Amberle's Eyes*_

_*Amberle removing more clothing while slowly approaching Eretria*_

_*Eretria suddenly realising what a bad idea this was and getting really flustered*_

Eretria: “A...are you sure this is a good idea Princess”

Amberle: “What afraid you'll like it”

Eretria: “Quite the opposite. I think I might just like it too much”

Amberle: “Really...Then why would it be a bad idea”

Eretria: “Amberle, you wanted to wait for a reason. But if you keep doing that I might just forget what that reason was”

Amberle: “And then you got half naked, Can you really blame me”

Eretria: “I was just teasing you. I didn’t realise quite the effect it would have. Not that I'm complaining. But maybe right now isn't the best time”

Amberle: “I didn’t think you were complaining. Maybe it would be best if we just went to sleep”

Eretria: “I think going to sleep is an excellent idea”

_*Amberle walking over to her bed*_

Amberle: “Which side of the bed do you want”

Eretria: “Whichever side works for you. It's your bed, Princess. I'm just happy to share it with you”

Amberle: “I should warn you though, I'm not good at keeping my hands to myself”

Eretria: “Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem. Just make sure those hands don't wonder too much Princess. I can't guarantee I'll behave myself if you do”

Amberle: “I can't make any promises”

Eretria: “I guess I'll just have to take my chances”

_*Eretria gets into the bed*_

_*Watching Amberle putting on her nightdress thing*_

_*Amberle getting into bed wrapping her arm around Eretria pulling her close*_

Eretria: “What do you think you’re doing”

_*Eretria turning around*_

Amberle: “Getting comfortable”

Eretria: “Well I think you'd be more comfortable like this”

_*Eretria making Amberle the little spoon*_

_*Amberle turning around*_

Amberle: “That's not all that comfortable sorry, it's not my fault you’re smaller than me which makes you being the big spoon awkward”

Eretria: “I'm not that small”

_*Amberle goes to become the big spoon again*_

_*Eretria being defiant and not moving*_

Amberle: “Yes you are. I think it's cute”

Eretria: “How many times do I need to tell you Princess, I am not cute!”

_*Amberle finding this even cuter whispering_ "god you're cute"

Eretria: “Shut-up Princess. Besides if anyone's cute here it's you”

Amberle: "In my eyes you are the cutest"

Eretria: “Nah..you’re the cute one Princess. Particularly with those cute ears of yours”

_*Amberle blushing*_

_*Eretria kisses Amberle's ears*_

Amberle: “Well I'm not the one who punched someone today while defending your honor. How's your hand by the way”

Eretria: “It could be better. And no you just sacrifice yourself to save many people's lives”

Amberle: “I did that to save everyone including you from a horde of demons. Not just because some stupid boy said some mean things about my girlfriend”

_*Amberle internally damning herself cause 'shit is she my gf?'*_

Eretria: “So I'm your girlfriend now?”

Amberle: “Well no...I...I mean yes...I mean if you want to?"

Eretria: “See this is why you are cuter and of course”

_*Amberle blushing*_

_*Eretria kissing Amberle*_

_*Amberle being breathless and kissing Eretria back*_

_*Eretria pulling back*_

Eretria: “What happened to sleeping”

Amberle murmuring: “You distracted me. Now turn around so we can go to sleep”

Eretria: “I am not a little spoon”

Amberle: “Eretria you're the smaller one, it just makes sense. Plus I like being able to hold you in my arms”

_*Amberle moves to whisper in Eretria's ear*_

Amberle: “And I really like feeling your ass pressed against me”

_*Eretria becoming flustered and moving further into Amberle*_

_*Amberle grabbing onto Eretria's hips and pulling her closer*_

_*Still whispering in her ear_ “Admit it, Rover, you like being wrapped in my arms”

Eretria: “I'm not admitting anything”

_*Despite her objections Eretria moves to let Amberle lie behind her*_

Amberle: “You just did”

Eretria: “Goodnight Amberle”

_*Amberle smiling smugly to herself and kissing Eretria's neck*_

Amberle: “Goodnight Eretria”

_*Amberle being all happy and watching Eretria fall asleep cause she finally has the girl she loves in her arms*_

_*Eretria feeling safe in Amberle's arms as she falls asleep*_

_*Amberle finally going to sleep after making sure her gf is sleeping safe and sound and pulling her closer*  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_ *So Eretria and Amberle have been going on lots of dates with lots of flirting and making out and handholding and basically everyone in Arbolorn knows they're almost always together. Amberle is walking down the corridor and is approached by a council member who doesn't like the Princess consorting with rovers.* _

Council member: “Excuse me, Your highness, I would like to discuss something with you”

Amberle: “Yes of course, what is it you would like to discuss?”

Council member: “It’s regarding your apparent affections for the Rover girl. I must confess, I had my reservations about allowing such human trash to remain in the Palace but this is unacceptable! As the Princess, you should not be associating with such lowlives”

_ *Amberle’s face going stone cold* _

Amberle: “How dare you speak to me like that! No one is allowed to talk about the girl I love like that! And her name is Eretria”

Council member: “The girl that you….you mean to say you love a rover, let alone a human!? That is unacceptable! How do you think it looks to your people? You are Princess, you should be looking for a husband. A high born Elf with whom you can continue the line of succession. Not entertaining such untoward affections from some hapless rover”  

_ *Eretria walking down the adjacent corridor slowing when she overhears Amberle defending her* _

Amberle: “How dare you insult one of the most amazing people in the world and the love of my life. If it weren't for her you would all be dead, rotting in the bowels of a demon. She has saved my life as well as everyone else in this kingdom. Maybe you and the rest of the council should think about the sacrifices she made just so you can stand here and insult her, the next time you’re enjoying the lavish lifestyle you would not have if it weren’t for her!”   


_ *The council member being so lost for words:  _ “Princess, that’s…”

Amberle: “No! You listen to me, if anyone here is a lowlife it's you and the rest of the council”

_ *Eretria having a huge smile on her face because Amberle is defending her* _

Council member: “Forgive me Your Highness but...”   


Amberle: “Where were you when the demons attacked? Hmm? Cowering in some corner of the Palace while your Princess and that so called ‘lowlife’ where saving your pathetic lives?”

Council member: “My apologies Princess, I did not mean to…..”

Amberle: “You are not forgiven, you cannot show me and my girlfriend such disrespect and expect to be immediately be forgiven.”

Council member: “Of course Your Highness”

Amberle: “And I expect you and the rest of the council to show Eretria the respect she deserves for as long as she remains here!”

Council member: “Yes Your Highness”    

 

_ *The stupid Council member high-tails it outta there and Amberle turns around to see her smug gf smiling at her* _ _   
_

_ *Amberle wondering why she's all smiley and then Eretria just kissing her because she can't control herself* _ _   
_

_ *Eretria dragging Amberle back to her room and shoving her back against the wall* _ _   
_

_ *Amberle not understanding why but being totally ok with it* _

Amberle: “Not that I don't love this side of you, I'm just wondering what's got you like this”   


_ *Eretria feigning ignorance*   
_

Eretria: “What? You're just really hot”   


Amberle: “Are you sure that's it”

Eretria: “Especially when you're angry”   


Amberle: “Oh really? Maybe I should be angry more often”   


_ *Eretria going back to passionately kissing Amberle*   
_

Eretria: “As long as you're not angry at me that's cool”   


_ *Amberle enjoying it and subtly moaning*   
_

Amberle: “If I was angry at you, you would know”   


Eretria: “I have no doubt. You're fucking scary when you’re angry at someone. It's hot”   


_*Giggling Amberle_ : “Good to know. Anything else that you find hot”   


Eretria: “You defending my honor”   


_*Amberle smiling_ : “So that's what this about”   


_ *Eretria avoiding eye contact*   
_

Eretria: “No...Maybe...So what if it is?”   


Amberle: “I will always defend your honor, you know that right”   


_ *Amberle making Eretria look at her*   
_

Eretria: “I know it's just....no one's ever done that for me before”   


Amberle: “Well now you have someone. And I promise you I'm not going anywhere”

_ *Eretria blushing* _

Eretria: “Did you mean it”

Amberle: “I promise you, I'm not going anywhere”   


Eretria: “I meant when you said I was the love of your life”   


_*Amberle smiling:_ “Of course I did”   


_*Eretria smiling back:_ “I love you too”   


_ *Amberle passionately kissing Eretria and switching their positions so Eretria is pressed against the wall*   
_

_ *Eretria being even more turned on by Amberle taking control*   
_

Eretria: “Amberle...I know you said you wanted to wait and for our first time to be special...but I really want you right now”   


Amberle: “Then take me, I think we've waited long enough.

Eretria: “God you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that”

Amberle: “As much as I want it to be special, I want you, and I love you and I want it to perfect, but as long as it's with you it will be perfect”   


_ *Eretria pushing Amberle towards the bed* _

 

_ *Guards walking by, hearing Amberle moaning and worrying that she's in danger* _   


_*Guards bursting into the room_ : “Princess, is everything alright”

_ *Only to see Amberle on top of Eretria*   
_

_*Eretria getting angry_ : “Everything is fine, now leave”

Ambele: “I strongly suggests you do as she says”  


* _Quickly rushing out of the room:_ “Apologies princess, we didn't realise you were busy”

_ *Amberle starting to remove Eretria's clothes*   
_

Eretria: “Someone's eager Princess”   


Amberle: “How can I not be, I need you”   


Eretria: “Maybe I should make you wait”   


Amberle: “Don't you dare”   


Eretria: “What would you do if I did”   


Amberle: “I guess I would have to take care of myself, right here”   


_ *Eretria starting to kiss Amberle's neck*   
_

Eretria: “You wouldn't!”   


Amberle: “Who says I wouldn't, if you won't take care of me the way I need, I will do it myself”   


Eretria: “That's just cruel”

Amberle: “Then don't make me wait. I've done enough waiting, ”   


Eretria: “No need to worry Princess. I have every intention of taking care of you”   


Ambele: “Good. Because I. Need. You. Now.”   


Eretria: “Sweetest 4 words I've ever heard”   


_ *Eretria starting to remove Amberle's clothes*   
_

_ *Amberle helping Eretria to get them out of their clothes as fast as possible*   
_

Amberle: “You are so beautiful”   


Eretria: “You're one to talk princess”   


Amberle: “I mean it Eretria, you're so amazing and beautiful”   


_ *Eretria blushing, and looking away from Amberle*   
_

_ *Amberle gently making Eretria look at her and kissing her*   
_

Eretria: “Thank you Amberle”   


*Amberle just kisses Eretria and pushes her back on the bed to have her way with her*   


*The night is filled with moans, and screaming and swearing*   


*So much swearing from Amberle and Eretria loves it*

_ *It's the start of Eretria trying to get her to swear as much as possible*  
_

_*People walking by and think about going to check on the princess but then hear_ "Fuck Eretria, yes" _and decide that maybe it's for the best that they don't*_ _   
_

_ *Quickly walking away before they hear anything else*   
_

Eretria: “Fuck, Amberle you have no idea how hot it is when you swear”   


_ *Smug smiles from Amberle*   
_

_ Amberle:  _ "Well then" _ whispering in Eretria's ear   _ "Maybe I should swear more" _   
_

*Catania walking past to see if Amberle wants anything and hearing moaning and she just starts fangirling a little*   


*She would proceed to tell all the guards and servants to not bother the Princess  



	6. Chapter 6

_ *Catania seeing Amberle the next day and just being so smug* _

Amberle: “What has gotten into you today?”   


Catania: “So Princess, how was your evening”   


Amberle: “It was fine, why do you care?”   


_ *Amberle not being able to hide the smile that's been on her face all day* _   


Catania: “Really, cause a little birdie told me it was better than just good”   


Amberle: “I don't know what your talking about”   


Catania: “Have you seen Eretria? She wasn't in her room this morning”   


_ *Amberle starting to blush as she realizes that Cat knows*   
_

Amberle: “Why do you want to see Eretria”   


Catania: “I want to see if you've done the same number on her as she's done on you” _*pointing at bite marks, on Amberle's ears and neck*_ _   
_

_ *Amberle being all flustered*   
_

Catania: “So...how was it?”   


Amberle: “I... I... dont.. I don't know what you are talking about”

Catania: “Please Amberle you've been smiling like an idiot all day and you have hickeys all over your ears and neck and probably more further south”

Amberle: “What? Are you seriously asking that?”   


Catania: “From the sounds I heard outside your room last night I'd say Eretria knows what she's doing down there”   


Amberle: “I... why... what... we... we weren't.... we weren't that loud were we?”

Catania: “You were pretty loud, Eretria should take it as a compliment, so should you from what I heard”

Amberle: “Shit... who heard? We couldn't have been that loud”   


Catania: “Don't worry only one or two guards heard. I made sure you weren't bothered by anyone. You're welcome”   


Amberle: “What did you tell them?”

Catania: “Didn’t have to tell them much”

Amberle: “Seriously what did you tell them Cat, the last thing I need is the guards talking about my sex life”   


Catania: “God calm down Amberle I just told them to leave you alone because you were busy working on that treaty between the humans and the elves. And I also told the guards that happened to walk past before I did that they better keep their mouths shut about it. Again, you're welcome! The sex better be damn worth it!?”   


_ *Catania looking at her expectantly*   
_

Amberle: “It was, I don't know why we wait so long. Thank you for covering for us, we owe you”   


Catania: “Yeah you do. And seriously, is that all I get after my trouble? 'It was good' come on Amberle I heard you, I know it was better than good! I need more details!”   


Amberle: “Are you seriously asking for me to describe the sex to you in detail?”   


Catania: “Seriously Amberle, give me something to go on. Clearly she has a thing for your ears”   


Amberle: “Because I mean I could but you might not want to hear it”   


Catania: “I don't want a play by play of exactly what happened, I heard enough last night but a few details couldn't hurt”   


Amberle: “She's very talented with both her hands and her mouth, and God, have you ever had someone pay attention to your ears? It feels amazing, and just god, she so talented”   


Catania: “Okay okay I get it, she's amazing”   


Amberle: “No you don't realize how amazing she actually is”   


Catania: “Sorry I asked” _*Catania smiling though_ _   
_

Amberle: “Like I've never felt that way before”   


Catania: “I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it”   


Amberle: “Thank you. And you know if I didn't have my duties, I would so still be in bed”   


Catania: “I have no doubt. And she probably feels the same way by my guess seeing as she has yet to resurface from your room. You must've really done a number on her”   


Amberle: “Well one of us needs our rest after how late of a night we had”   


Catania: “I'm not surpirsed. You look really happy”

Amberle: “I haven't felt this happy, in I don't even remember the last time I felt this happy”   


Catania: “See I told you she loved you too. I told you it would all work out. You should listen to me more, I know what I'm talking  about"   


Amberle: "Thank you for that"   


_ *Eretria sleepily wandering up to Amberle, rubbing her eyes and biting her ear*   
_

Eretria: “Mornin’ Princess”

_*Catania smirking_ : “speak of the devil”   


Amberle: “Morning love. How was your sleep?”   


Eretria: “Wonderful. Although I woke up to an empty bed"   


Catania: “You two are adorable”   


Amberle: “I'm sorry, I had to do some work, I promise I'll make it up to you later”   


Eretria: “Really!? And how do you propose to do that Princess”   


Amberle: “How do you want me to make it up to you?”   


Catania: “Uh guys you know I'm still here right. And as much as I love you both I don't particularly want to be more involved with your sex life than I already am”   


Amberle: “I thought you would enjoy this Cat, since you wanted some details”    


Eretria: “Wait. How are you involved in our sex life?”

Catania: “Details after the fact is not the same thing as being present for your verbal foreplay Amberle. And to answer your question Eretria, why do you think your two weren't disturbed at all last night, because it definitely didn't have anything to do with you not being quiet”   


Eretria: “I knew we were loud but like I didn't think too loud, maybe that's a good thing”   


Catania: “You were loud enough that I had to warn the guards and staff not to even walk past Amberle's corridor”   


Eretria: “I didn’t know I was that good”   


Catania: “From what I heard, you can't take all the credit Rover”   


Eretria: “That is very true, I mean your princess here, has some tricks up her sleeve”

Catania: “Oh I have no doubt Amberle has a few tricks up her sleeve. I probably taught her a few of them. Plus it helps you’re so whipped”   


_*Eretria flirting_ : “Oh really, maybe you can show me some time? And I am not whipped”   


Amberle: “Seriously Eretria I'm right here”   


Catania: “Yeah, Rover as great as that sounds, I think your girlfriend might kill me and I like my head firmly attached to my body.”   


_*Eretria turning to Amberle_ : “You know I only want you right babe?”   


Catania: “You are so whipped, it’s cute”

Eretria: “I am not whipped, like seriously”   


Amberle: “I know, I think you proved it enough last night. But you're mine _*Amberle biting Eretria*_ can't help it if I'm possessive”

Eretria: “That is very true, although I might just have to remind you”   


Amberle: “You can remind me all you want later tonight” _*Another bite to Eretria’s ear*_ _   
_

_*Eretria totally making a low moan sound:_ “I like this side of you”   


Amberle: “I really have to go but I promise that you'll get to see that side of me later tonight”   


Eretria: “I better”   


_ *Amberle kissing Eretria and running off for her Royal duties*   
_

_ *Eretria totally watching her ass as she runs*   
_

_ *Cat smiling at her smugly*   
_

Catania: “So whipped”

Eretria: “So what if I am”   


Catania: “I just think it's cute”   


Eretria: “Don't tell Amberle you think I'm cute, it might not end well”   


Catania: “Pretty sure she already knows you’re cute. But really Eretria, I'm glad she has someone like you, you really make her happy   


Eretria: “I mean obviously, but finding out her best friend thinks so. I'm glad I have someone like her”   


_*Cat laughing_ : "Amberle and I have known each other long enough for her to know I'm only teasing. Besides doesn't it bode well for you if she's jealous?”   


Eretria: “I never thought of it like that. But I mean wouldn't want her to do anything to your pretty face”

Catania: “Don’t you worry rover, my pretty face will be fine. I think you should be more worried about her hearing you think my face is pretty”

Eretria: “I'm sure I can remind her that she's the only one I want.”

Catania: “I have no doubt about that”

Eretria: “Thank you for covering for us last night”   


Catania: “Amberle is my best friend, we have known each other forever, all I want for her is to be happy. After everything she deserves it”'   


Eretria: “She really does deserve it, more then anyone I know, and I know she wanted to wait to make everything perfect but just being with her was all I needed for it to be perfect, I love her”   


Catania: “I think I've heard enough about your sex life for today. You guys are so sweet it kinda makes me want to throw up.”   


Eretria: “Fine, I'll just go annoy Wil”   


Catania: “I don’t think so. We need to find you a dress for the ball”   


Eretria: “If you tell anyone I'm sweet, it's not going to end well, and wait what ball?”

Catania: “The one for Ander, the council wants him to look for a wife. Now we need to find you something sexy that'll make Amberle want to drag you to the nearest room and rip it off you”   


Eretria: “Sucks to be him. She already wants to do that”   


Catania: “He's the King now, he can't continue being the young playboy Prince forever and I know she does, but we should find something that'll really wow her”   


Eretria: “I'm guessing naked isn't allowed”   


Catania: “I’m afraid not but you'd be surprised what our tailors can do. Amberle won’t be able to take her eyes off you”   


Eretria: “Fine I'll go, but I won't enjoy it. Again she already does that and you call me whipped”   


Catania “I didn't expect you would. What's that supposed to mean”   


Eretria: “If anyone's whipped it's the princess”   


Catania: “You’re both equally as whipped”   


Eretria: “Sure. So are you taking for me this dress or what”

Catania: “So impatient. It’s this way”   


Eretria: “That's what Amberle said last night"   


_ *Catania glaring at Eretria cause she's heard way too much about their sex life to last her a lifetime*   
_

Catania: “Really rover, you can do better than that”

  
Eretria: “Would you rather I talk about how good her tongue was?”   


Catania: “I will find a gag for you if I have to...and don't even think about making a joke about that”   


_*Eretria mumbling_ : “Damn it”

* _Smug Cat_ : “now that that's settled let's go find you that dress”   


Eretria: “Actually change of plans, I might end up needing the gag, so…”   


Catania: “Maybe I should just skip to you mysteriously going missing. The princess would be so heartbroken, but in time I'm sure she'd manage and meet someone else”   


Eretria: “But if we were quite, you wouldn't have to guard the door so no interruptions...You love me, and you would never do that to your princess.”

Catania: “I wouldn't try me if I were you. I know every secret door, room and passage in this palace. It would be easy, no one would even see”   


Eretria: “Fine, no more sex jokes. I'm sure the princess would figure it out, plus you would have to deal with her losing the love of her life”   


Catania: “Don’t worry you’re safe, for now. But you break her heart and I promise you, you will not even make it to the gates”   


Eretria: “I don't plan on breaking her heart, trust me, it would be like I was breaking my own”   


Catania: “Good”

Eretria: “Thank you for being a good friend to her all these years”   


Catania: “She's been so amazing to me over the years, I would do anything for her. It always amazes me how big her heart is”   


Eretria: “She has the best heart I've ever seen and I'm glad she has a friend who cares as much as you”   


Catania: “Awe thanks! Your not so bad yourself”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We realise this probably wasn't what you were expecting when you clicked on this fic but neither of us are particularly confident in our creative writing skill. We do however have an abundance of headcanons which we may have gotten a little carried way with ;P. Thought some other people may enjoy reading the results. If people enjoy reading something like this then we have more which I can post if there's interest.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave comments, chat or just say hello you can find us at: powerbottomshaw.tumblr.com and/or sozialenigma1.tumblr.com


End file.
